Garm Bel Iblis
Der Corellianer Garm Bel Iblis war ein bedeutender Politiker sowohl der Galaktischen als auch der Neuen Republik und einer der Mitbegründer der Rebellen-Allianz. Gleichzeitig diente er besonders der Neuen Republik als General und galt laut den Yuuzhan Vong als ihr „größter Taktiker“, was er während vieler Schlachten in seinem Leben unter Beweis gestellt hatte. Er war in der Lage die Sprache der Mon Calamari zu sprechen, zu schreiben und auch zu lesen. Biografie Senator von Corellia Klonkriege Garm Bel Iblis begann seine Karriere schon zur Zeit der Galaktischen Republik als Senator von Corellia und hatte damals eine Assistentin namens Sena Leikvold Midanyl, die sich in ihn verliebt hatte und für einige Jahre an seiner Seite blieb. Als der Oberste Kanzler Palpatine kurz vor den Klonkriegen über die Aufstellung einer Große Armee der Republik abstimmen ließ, trat Bel Iblis als strenger Gegner dieser Armee auf, da die Aufstellung einer solchen in seinen Augen zu teuer war, zumal die Bürger von Corellia bereits für CorSec genügend Steuern zahlten. Bevor es jedoch zur Abstimmung kommen konnte, gab Bel Iblis zum Entsetzen zahlreicher Senatoren bekannt, dass die Corellianer unter dem Diktat von Shyla Merricope ihre Grenzen schließen würden, da sie sich nicht an etwas beteiligen wollten, was ihre Souveränität gefährden würde. Er gab anschließend keinerlei Pressekommentare ab und wurde von CorSec-Agenten, die Journalisten zur Seite drückten, aus dem Senatssaal geleitet. Inbesondere sein Kollege Orn Free Taa war sehr erzürnt über Bel Iblis Handlungsweise. thumb|left|Bel Iblis während seiner Zeit als [[Senator.]] Dank Bel Iblis Einfluss auf seinem Heimatplaneten blieb Corellia in den Klonkriegen neutral und öffnete sich, wie einige andere Welten, für Flüchtlinge beider Seiten. Nach dem Tod des ehemaligen Kanzlers Finis Valorum etwa ein Jahr und vier Monate nach der Schlacht von Geonosis begann Bel Iblis, trotz Corellias Neutralität, mit einigen Senatoren die Vorbereitung einer politischen Allianz gegen Palpatine. Corellia wurde schließlich aus der Isolation gezogen und gezwungen, wieder am galaktischen Geschehen teilzuhaben, weshalb Bel Iblis, als einer der mächtigsten Senatoren seiner Zeit, gemeinsam mit vielen anderen Senatoren, darunter Chi Eekway, Nee Alavar, Giddean Danu, Terr Taneel oder Bana Breemo, die Delegation der 2000 unterzeichnete, die Kanzler Palpatine aufforderte, einen Teil seiner Notstandsvollmachten abzugeben. Zwar trat er nicht selbst vor den Kanzler, als Padmé Naberrie die 2000 Unterschriften überreichte, allerdings genügte die Anwesenheit seines guten Freundes Fang Zar, um auch sein Interesse zu bekunden. Die Neue Ordnung Als Palpatine schließlich die Neue Ordnung und damit das Galaktische Imperium ausrief, war Garm Bel Iblis einer der Senatoren, die einige Zeit nach der Order 66 in Palpatines Thronsaal gerufen wurden. Er hörte sich Palpatines Rede an, in der der neue Imperator verkündete, dass die Senatoren nur noch ein beratendes Element der Regierung seien, da die Entscheidungen von jetzt an ausschließlich von ihm selbst getroffen würden. Während dieser Sitzung legte er wie einige andere offenen Trotz gegenüber der Neuen Ordnung an den Tag, was Palpatine einfach überging. In Bail Organas Cantham House, der Residenz des Senators von Alderaan, hielten Garm, Bail und Mon Mothma schon erste Gespräche über eine organisierte Rebellion, doch da Mon Mothma sich kritisch gegenüber Palpatine äußerte, musste sie Coruscant verlassen und in den Untergrund gehen, weshalb die Gespräche ein vorläufiges Ende fanden. Einige Zeit darauf wurde Fang Zar von Palpatines rechter Hand Darth Vader auf Alderaan ermordet. In seiner Position als Senator von Corellia besuchte er 18 VSY eine Schule, wo er erstmals Han Solo begegnete, der zu diesem Zeitpunkt elf Jahre alt war. Auf Drängen seiner Freunde stellte Han ihm zwei Fragen, eine zur Tendenz zu Anti-Nichtmenschen-Gesetzen und die andere zur zunehmenden Korruption im Senat. Bel Iblis hatte solche Fragen nicht von einem Elfjährigen erwartet und da sie ihn faszinierten, beobachtete er Hans Werdegang über die nächsten Jahre. thumb|[[Bail Organa und Mon Mothma.]] Galaktischer Bürgerkrieg Gründung der Rebellen-Allianz Der charismatische Bel Iblis wurde zu einem von Palpatines Feinden und begann in den folgenden Jahren mit dem Aufbau einer Widerstandsbewegung. Im Jahr 2 VSY kontaktierte er zu einem geeigneten Zeitpunkt Bail Organa und Mon Mothma, die ebenfalls mit der Gründung von Widerstandsbewegungen beschäftigt waren und arrangierte ein geheimes Treffen mit den beiden. Während dieses Treffens unterzeichneten die Senatoren das Abkommen von Corellia – die Allianz zur Wiederherstellung der Republik war geboren. Nachdem auch Jan Dodonna, ein ehemaliger Captain der Großen Armee der Republik, hinzugestoßen war, verkündete Mon Mothma aufgrund einer Klausel des Abkommens die offene Rebellion gegenüber Palpatines Herrschaft und initiierte so den Galaktischen Bürgerkrieg. Im Jahr 0 VSY, einige Zeit vor der Schlacht von Yavin, sollte Bel Iblis auf Anchoron eine Rede halten, in der er die Verbrechen des Imperiums anprangern und die Bevölkerung zum Beitritt zur Rebellion bewegen wollte. Kurz vor seinem Auftritt im Treitamma-Komplex erhielt er eine Nachricht von Aach, einem Boten Bail Organas. Während er sich gerade draußen mit diesem Boten traf, zündeten einige Agenten Palpatines einen Thermaldetonator des Zentrums, was die Zerstörung des Gebäudes und den Tod von etwa 100 Zuhörern zur Folge hatte. Neben diesen zählten auch Bel Iblis beiden Kinder und seine Frau Ariannya zu den Opfern. Auf die Initiative von Aach hin ergriffen er und der Senator die Flucht, auf der dieser realisierte, dass der Anschlag eigentlich ihm selbst gegolten hatte. Nach der Verarbeitung des ersten Schocks schwor Bel Iblis dem Imperator Rache - die Rebellion war nun zu einem persönlichen Anliegen für ihn geworden. Aach hatte Bel Iblis ursprünglich nach einer Kontaktperson für die Übergabe wichtiger Daten über die geheime über Despayre im Bau befindliche Superwaffe des Imperiums fragen wollen, doch nun schlug er dem Senator vor, dass dieser selbst als Kontaktperson fungieren sollte, da er vorerst für tot gehalten wurde. Dem stimmte Bel Iblis zu und reiste kurz darauf nach Darkknell. Als er jedoch in der Cantina „Continuum Void“ in Xakrea den Boten traf und die Datenkassette in Empfang nehmen wollte, stellte dieser mit Entsetzen fest, dass die Kassette ihm gestohlen worden war. Daraufhin begab sich Bel Iblis zu einem kleinkriminellen Hehler namens Seb Arkos, bei dem die Daten früher oder später wieder auftauchen würden. Tatsächlich wollte die Diebin Moranda Savich Arkos die Daten verkaufen, merkte aber schnell wie empfindlich diese waren. Auch Hal Horn, der schon länger auf der Suche nach Moranda war, und die imperiale Geheimagentin Ysanne Isard versuchten ihr Glück bei Arkos, was Moranda dazu veranlasste, die einzelnen Datenscheiben im Landgleiter der Agentin zu verstecken. Nachdem sie kurz darauf von Isards Gehilfen Trabler angeschossen wurde, versorgte Bel Iblis die Diebin und tat sich mit ihr zusammen, um die Datenkassette zurückzubekommen. Im Anschluss daran inszenierten der ehemalige Senator und Moranda gekonnte Ablenkungsmanöver für Isard, Horn und die Sicherheitskräfte von Darkknell, an deren Ende die Befreiung Hal Horns von Isards Strangulator, die Festnahme der Agentin durch die Sicherheitskräfte und die Wiedererlangung der Todesstern-Daten stand. Zusammen mit den vom Rebellen-Agenten Kyle Katarn erbeuteten Blaupausen gelang es den Strategen der Rebellen-Allianz die Schwachstelle der Kampfstation auszumachen und einen entsprechenden Angriffsplan zu entwickeln. Nachdem Bail Organa jedoch bei der Zerstörung von Alderaan starb, trafen Bel Iblis und Mon Mothma sich nur noch sehr selten, obwohl die gesamte Rebellion auf ihren Schultern ruhte. Bail Organa fehlte als Vermittler zwischen ihnen. Privatkrieg gegen das Imperium thumb|Garm Bel Iblis zur Zeit der [[Rebellion.]] Als Mon Mothma eine Attacke auf Milvayne befahl, kam es zum Streit zwischen den beiden Anführern, da Bel Iblis es für ein Selbstmordkommando hielt. Gleichzeitig hatte er den Verdacht, dass Mon Mothma viel zu viel Macht ansammelte und sich bei einem Erfolg der Rebellion selbst auf den Thron des Imperators setzen könnte. Mon Mothma ließ ihn nach den Vorwürfen nicht mehr an der Operation teilhaben und sagte ihm, dass die Rebellen-Allianz seinen Zuspruch nicht mehr benötigte. Gemeinsam mit seinen Anhängern verließ Bel Iblis nun die Allianz und führte einen Privatkrieg gegen das Imperium. Kurz nach seinem Verschwinden schlossen sich die Bothaner unter Borsk Fey'lya den Rebellen an und verstärkten die Allianz wieder. Bel Iblis Platz bei der corellianischen Widerstandsbewegung nahm Doman Beruss ein. Bel Iblis kaufte fünf Dreadnaughts der Katana-Flotte und führte mit ihnen einen Privatkrieg gegen das Imperium. Nach drei Jahren Guerilla-Krieg gelang es Bel Iblis schließlich, bei Tangrene die Allgegenwärtigkeitsbasis zu zerstören, ohne eine seiner fünf Dreadnaughts zu verlieren, obwohl einer der Dreadnaughts sich danach mehrere Monate in Reparatur befand. Als Flaggschiff für diesen Feldzug diente ihm das Schiff Peregrin. Während seines Kampfes fand Bel Iblis einen unerwarteten Verbündeten: Borsk Fey'lya, Anführer der bothanischen Widerstandsbewegung, der ebenfalls vermutete, dass Mon Mothma sich selbst auf den Thron des Imperators setzen wollte. Er sorgte mehrere Male für Ablenkungen, wenn Sternzerstörer auftauchten, und unterstützte ihn hin und wieder mit Credits für Waffen oder beim Aufstellen einer Nachschublinie über New Cov. Nach der Schlacht von Endor wartete Bel Iblis nun darauf, dass Mon Mothma sich, wie von ihm erwartet, zur Imperatorin ausrufen würde, wozu es jedoch nicht kam. Daraufhin stellte der Corellianer seine Angriffe ein. Neue Republik Rückkehr thumb|Bel Iblis zur Zeit des [[Thrawn Feldzuges.]] Während Großadmiral Thrawn die junge Neue Republik immer weiter bedrängte, ließ Bel Iblis Han Solo zur Peregrine rufen. Nach einigen Gesprächen, bei denen der ältere Corellianer berichtete, was er die letzten Jahre über gemacht hatte, wurde Han Solo schließlich zur Republik geschickt, da Bel Iblis sich der Organisation anschließen wollte. Er war jedoch zu stolz, um von sich aus Mon Mothma um eine Zusammenarbeit zu bitten, da er nicht als Bettler auftreten wollte. Im Gegenteil wollte er, dass die Regierungschefin selbst ihn bat, sich der Republik anzuschließen. Als jedoch die Schlacht um die Katana Flotte entbrannte, vergaß Bel Iblis seinen Stolz und kehrte schließlich doch von sich aus zurück. Zwar konnte er der Republik beim Kampf um die Flotte helfen, allerdings hatte Thrawn schon 178 der über 200 Schiffe erbeutet. Bel Iblis stellte der Neuen Republik nun seine Kontakte zur Verfügung und kämpfte auf Seiten der Republik gegen Thrawn und das Imperium. An Bord der Orthavan kommandierte er die Schlacht um Qat Chrystac, bei der fünfzehn Schiffe sowie noch einige A-Flügler und die Sonderstaffel unter seinem Kommando standen. Trotz seiner taktischen Fähigkeiten konnte er das System nicht halten, die Flotte des Imperiums war einfach zu groß. Zum Erstaunen des Sonderführers Wedge Antilles befahl Bel Iblis nun den Rückzug von Qat Chrystac und konnte schließlich fliehen, als ein Abfangkreuzer seine Schwerkraftgeneratoren deaktivierte. Unmittelbar danach rettete er Lando Calrissian von Nomad City. thumb|left|[[Coruscant wird angegriffen.]] Einige Monate nach der Schlacht machte Thrawn einen gewagten Schritt und griff Coruscant an. Da Admiral Ackbar sich nicht auf dem Planeten aufhielt, übernahm Admiral Drayson das Kommando. Obwohl Bel Iblis viel kompetenter und besser geeignet für die Verteidigung war, weigerte er sich trotz des Drängens von Prinzessin Leia Organa, diese zu übernehmen. Mon Mothma sollte ihn bitten, dies zu tun. Da ein vom Corellianer vorhergesehener Schachzug eintraf, bat Mon Mothma ihn schließlich, Coruscant zu verteidigen. Bel Iblis ordnete nun den Rückzug der Streitkräfte an, da die Golan-Verteidigungsplattformen mehr aushalten konnten, als Drayson bisher angenommen hatte. Er ließ Thrawn die Wahl, sich entweder mit den Plattformen zu beschäftigen oder den sich zurückziehenden Streitkräften zu folgen. Der Großadmiral hatte jedoch noch eine dritte Option: Er startete seine Katapulte und schoss getarnte Meteoriten ab. Damit traf er die Evanrue, woraufhin nun Bel Iblis befahl, die Sprinter solle mit einer Ionenkanone auf Thrawns Flaggschiff Schimäre feuern. Da der Chiss genügend Meteoriten abgefeuert hatte, zog dieser sich zurück. Gegen die Meteoriten musste Coruscant nun durch einen Schutzschild geschützt werden, da der Stadtplanet bei einem Meteoriteneinschlag schwerste Schäden davontragen würde. Schließlich gelang es Bel Iblis jedoch, die Meteoriten aufzuhalten, worauf er ein geachteter Politiker und General der Neuen Republik wurde. Unmittelbar nach dem Thrawn Feldzug beschlossen Admiral Ackbar und der Provisorische Rat, dass es an der Zeit sei, gegen verschiedene Kriegsherren vorzugehen. Als Ziel wählte Ackbar Delak Krennel. Bel Iblis sollte ein Angriffsmanöver auf den Planeten Borleias durchführen und auch auf Coruscant Reden halten, dass man beabsichtige, den Kopf der Ciutric-Hegemonie zu vernichten, damit Krennel Truppen zu seiner Hauptwelt schickte. Während des Angriffs auf Ciutric flog Bel Iblis mit einem Verband ins System. Als Ackbar, der von Krennel bedrängt wurde, Bel Iblis ein Signal sandte, damit Bel Iblis in die Schlacht eingriff, sprang er in den Hyperraum. Ein Abfangkreuzer zog seine Flotte an der richtigen Stelle aus dem Hyperraum. Der alte General konnte nun das Blatt wenden und Krennel mit seinem Flaggschiff, der Reckonging wurden vernichtet. Dieses Manöver wurde Thrawn-Zange genannt. Anschließend war Bel Iblis bei der Siegesfeier mit dem befreiten Jan Dodonna, als auch mit Ackbar und Wedge Antilles sowie der restlichen Sonderstaffel. Mitglied des Inneren Rates Nach Thrawns Feldzug wurde Garm Bel Iblis sowohl ein bedeutendes und geachtetes Mitglied der Regierung als auch Mitglied im Inneren Rat der Neuen Republik. Im Jahr 10 NSY kehrte Palpatine als Klon zurück und vereinte die Kriegsherren der Kernwelten, zu denen unter anderem Harrsk, Teradoc, Delvardus zählten. Anschließend griff der geklonte Imperator mit den vereinten imperialen Truppen Coruscant an und bombardierte den planeteran Schutzschild. Auf der Suche nach einem Boten brachte Bremen, ein Offizier der Neuen Republik, die Kurierin Taryn Clancy zu Bel Iblis in den Imperialen Palast. Diese war an einem Lagebericht interessiert, der ihr von Bel Iblis gegeben wurde: Coruscant war umzingelt und die Flotten der Neuen Republik zu weit verstreut, um rechtzeitig zur Hilfe zu kommen, weshalb man sich des Nachts zurückziehen würde. Damit wollte die Regierung die Bevölkerung Coruscants schützen, denn ohne die Anwesenheit der Regierung gab es keinen Grund mehr, den Planeten zu bombardieren. Aus diesem Grund schickte Bel Iblis Clancy zusammen mit Colonel Bremen an Bord der Messenger los, um die Rückzugsnachricht zu überbringen, worauf er sich selbst nach Da Soocha im Hutt-Raum zurückzog. thumb|Garm Bel Iblis. Nachdem Palpatine besiegt und Coruscant zurückerobert wurde, ging Bel Iblis in die Opposition des Inneren Rates und wollte 11 NSY von Luke Skywalker wissen, ob ein Neuer Jedi-Orden nicht eher für eine neue Legion Dunkler Jedi sorgen würde. Luke konnte seine Bedenken jedoch zerstreuen und Bel Iblis stimmte dem Wiederherstellen des Jedi-Ordens genau wie der restliche Senat zu. Einige Zeit darauf bekam die Neue Republik den Sonnenhammer in die Hände. Obwohl die Wissenschaftlerin Qwi Xux die Vernichtung dieser Waffe, die ganze „Sonnen“ vernichten konnte, forderte, sprach Bel Iblis sich dagegen aus, denn mit dieser Waffe hätte die Republik einen großen Vorteil gegenüber dem Imperium. Mon Mothma legte jedoch ein Veto ein und General Madine schlug vor, ihn in einem Gasriesen wie Yavin zu verstecken. Diesem Vorschlag stimmte Bel Iblis schließlich zu, da er diese Auseinandersetzung verloren hatte. Eine weitere politische Niederlage folgte kurz darauf. Der Jedi Kyp Durron hatte den Sonnenhammer benutzt, um Carida und den Hexenkessel-Nebel zu vernichten. Während Dodonna der Meinung war, Durron ähnle dem Imperator in seinem Gräueltaten, erklärte Bel Iblis, er habe es trotzdem getan und seine Erfolgsrate sei verblüffend. Mon Mothma war jedoch erneut vehement dagegen, Durron zu einem Kriegshelden zu machen und Bel Iblis musste sich erneut geschlagen geben. Auch zum Beispiel nach dem Senatsattentat während des Almanischen Aufstandes, bei dem viele Senatoren gestorben und Neuwahlen abgehalten wurden, war Bel Iblis immer noch ein Mitglied des Rates. Er überlebte das Attentat, welches den Tod zahlreicher Junior- und Seniorsenatoren gefordert hatte. Die toten Senatoren mussten durch Neuwahlen ersetzt werden. Dies bedeutete, dass viele ehemalige Imperiale in den Senat kommen würden. Bel Iblis war der Meinung, dass man sich an die Imperialen gewöhnen solle. Später jedoch kamen Beweise auf, dass Han Solo etwas mit dem Attentat zu tun hätte, woraufhin die Imperialen nun auch Leia angriffen. Bel Iblis stand jedoch hinter Leia, rügte die einzelnen Juniorsenatoren und verlangte eine Entschuldigung. Trotzdem erging schließlich ein Misstrauensantrag gegen seine alte Freundin Leia, woraufhin Mon Mothma nach ihrem Rücktritt das Amt der Staatschefin übernahm. Doch bald darauf konnte er Leia wieder in ihrem alten Amt begrüßen, da Mon Mothma die Angelegenheit mit jahrelanger politischer Erfahrung geklärt hatte. Arbeit als General Trotz seiner hohen politischen Position war Bel Iblis auch weiterhin als General der republikanischen Flotte tätig. Als Admiral Daala aus ihrem Exil nach dem Tiefkernfeldzug zurückkehrte und gemeinsam mit den Kriegsherren des Kerns wieder gegen die Republik kämpfte, wurde der Corellianer als Kommandant der Vierten Flotte ausgesandt, um Daalas Feldzug ein Ende zu bereiten. Beim letzten Kampf gegen Daala versuchte er, diese mithilfe einer Zangentaktik durch zwei CC-7700 Schwerkrafttrichterfregatten gefangenzunehmen, doch rammte sie eines der beiden Schiffe und sprang mit ihrem Flaggschiff Scylla in den Hyperraum. Daala war danach nicht mehr aufzufinden, worauf ein Großteil der republikanischen Flotte ins Trockendock verlegt wurde, um die Schiffe einer Inspektion zu unterziehen. Auch während der Caamas-Dokument-Krise im Jahr 19 NSY war Garm Bel Iblis mit 71 Jahren noch im Dienst. Admiral Gilad Pellaeon, Anführer des Restimperiums, entsandte zu dieser Zeit eine Corellianische Korvette zu Bel Iblis, um in Friedensverhandlungen zu treten. Moff Vilim Disra, ein Gegner dieser Verhandlungen, konnte jedoch mit einem Sternzerstörer verhindern, dass die Unterhändler zum Senator gelangten, obwohl die Sonderstaffel und Bel Iblis selbst versuchten, die Korvette zu retten. Als er sich mit seiner Flotte gerade auf Bothawui im Bothan-Raum aufhielt, rief Ackbar ihn an und teilte ihn mit, dass der Senat beschlossen hatte, bei Yaga Minor eine Kopie des Caamas-Dokumentes zu besorgen. Diese Aufgabe sollte Bel Iblis übernehmen. Aufgrund des Dokumentes war eine Krise ausgebrochen, denn zahlreiche Welten forderten Vergeltung an den Bothanern, die Palpatine zum Teil vor vielen Jahren geholfen hatten, die Caamasi zu vernichten. Um der Krise ein Ende zu bereiten, plante er die Schlacht von Yaga Minor. Mit dem zwangsrekrutrierten Booster Terrik und seiner Fliegender Händler brach er bei Yaga Minor durch, als sie von Industrietraktorstrahlen festgehalten wurde. Der als Thrawn ausgegebene Schauspieler Flim fordertete Bel Iblis' Kapitulation. Disras Komplott wurde jedocha aufgedeckt und nachdem Luke Skywalker mit Mara Jade in der Hand von Thrawn eine Kopie fand, besorgte Bel Iblis der Händler einen roten Anstrich, den Terrick sich schon immer gewünscht hatte, seitdem er das Schiff während des Bacta-Krieges übernommen hatte. Eine Scheinfirma unter Talon Karrde, dem Anführer der Schmugglerallianz, lieferte ohne das Bel Iblis es wusste die Farbe, da er sie von Karrde aus Prinzip nie angenommen hätte. Etwa zwei Wochen nach der Schlacht von Yaga Minor war er bei der Unterzeichnung des Friedensvertrages zwischen Pellaeon und Ponc Gavrisom anwesend. Es ist unbekannt, wann genau er in den Ruhestand trat und ob es genau wie bei Ackbar auf Drängen von Borsk Fey'lya geschah. Yuuzhan-Vong-Krieg Rückkehr aus dem Ruhestand Im Jahr 25 NSY fielen die Yuuzhan Vong in die Galaxis ein und Bel Iblis kehrte wie seine Kollegen General Carlist Rieekan oder Wedge Antilles aus dem Ruhestand zurück, um erneut in der Flotte zu dienen. Dort beriet er den Bothaner-Admiral Traest Kre'fey, bis er schließlich wieder zum aktiven Flottenkommandeur wurde. Die Entscheidung, ihn zurück in den aktiven Dienst treten zu lassen, wurde von einigen bereut, da Bel Iblis sehr eigenwillig war. 27 NSY, im Alter von 79 Jahren, wurde der alte Corellianer damit beauftragt, einen von Jacen Solo entwickelten Angriffsplan zu begutachten. Gleichzeitig sollte er einen von Lando Calrissian entwickelten Yuuzhan Vong Hunter mit Regierungschef Borsk Fey'lya, Wedge Antilles und Leia Organa in Augenschein nehmen. Hierbei konnten die neuen Droiden direkt zeigen, dass sie hervorragend zum Kampf gegen die Invasoren geeignet waren, da die Yuuzhan Vong ein Attentat auf Fey'lya verübten. Bel Iblis und die anderen überlebten das Attentat und während der folgenden Senatssitzung bestätigte der Corellianer dies vor der versammelten Runde. Zwar durfe er keine Details nennen, doch sein Wort genügte, um die Worte des Staatschefs zu bekräftigen. thumb|[[Nom Anor im Senat.]] Daraufhin sollte der Vong-Botschafter Nom Anor festgenommen werden, der jedoch mithilfe einer Yuuzhan-Vong-Technik die gesamte Senatshalle außer Gefecht setzte und floh. Im selben Jahr bauten die Vong eine Blockade um den Planeten Talfaglio auf, um die Auslieferung von Jedi zu erzwingen. Luke Skywalker entschloss sich deshalb, mit der Hilfe von Jedi-Geschwadern den Flüchtlingen auf Talfaglio die Flucht zu ermöglichen und griff den Planeten an. Bel Iblis kam mit dem Sternzerstörer Elegos A'Kla und Wedge Antilles auf der Mon Mothma den Jedi zur Hilfe, da sie sich gerade auf Testflügen befanden und von Talon Karrde einen Tipp erhielten. Bel Iblis und Antilles vernichteten der Blockade der Yuuzhan Vong und unterstüzten die Jedi und die restlichen Schiffe der Republik. Dank der Schwerkraftprojektoren der A'kla und Mon Mothma konnte ein Yammosk erbeutet werden, den die Wissenschaftlerin Danni Quee und die Jedi Cilghal zur Entwicklung eines Gravitationsamplitudenmodulators nutzten. Senatorin Viqi Shesh, eine Verräterin, die für die Vong arbeitete, nutzte diese Schlacht, um die Jedi bei einer Senatssitzung weiterhin in Verruf zu bringen. Sie meinte, dass Bel Iblis und Antilles von den Jedi manipuliert worden seien und die erprobten Technologien früher zum Einsatz kämen, als sie eigentlich sollten. Sie forderte, dass die Jedi die Waffen niederlegen sollten. Fey'lya, der ein emsiger Unterstützer der Jedi war, teilte ihr daraufhin mit, dass er vor wenigen Minuten von sämtlichen bedeutenden Generälen, darunter auch Bel Iblis, Traest Kre'fey, Antilles und Rieekan, Nachrichten erhalten habe, die eine Koordination mit den Jedi forderten und ließ Hologramme von allen Generälen im Senatssaal erscheinen. Zwar waren es nur Archivaufnahmen und ein Bluff, aber sie genügten, um Shesh zurückzudrängen. Schließlich griffen die Yuuzhan Vong, wie Thrawn und Palpatine vor ihnen, das Herz der Neuen Republik an – Coruscant selbst. Hier kommandierte Bel Iblis von der Bail Organa aus Flottengruppe Zwei und ignorierte, genau wie ein Großteil seiner Offiziere, die Befehle, das Feuer auf die Yuuzhan Vong einzustellen, da diese sich hinter Flüchtlingen versteckten. Und obwohl Sien Sovv ihn mehrere male seines Amtes enthob, reagierte Bel Iblis, genau wie all seine Offiziere, nicht darauf. Teile aus Traest Kre'feys Flottengruppe Eins schlossen sich ihm an und Staatschef Borsk Fey'lya riet Admiral Sovv, genau so zu handeln, wie Bel Iblis es tue. Auch Traest Kre'fey verurteilte Bel Iblis' Handlungsweise und der alte General hatte schwere Verluste zu ertragen. Schließlich gelang es Tsavong Lah das Herz der Neuen Republik zu erobern, weshalb der Corellianer von Imperial City floh . Unabhängigkeit [[Bild:LucyAgainstTheDiamondsInTheSky.JPG|thumb|Die Lusankya wird vernichtet]] Um dem Flüchtlingen ein neues Heim zu bieten, eroberte Wedge Antilles nach dem Fall von Coruscant den Planeten Borleias. Er stellte einer Yuuzhan Vong-Flotte mithilfe des Supersternzerstörers Lusankya eine Falle und konnte ihnen eine Niederlage zufügen. Der Vong Maal Lah nahm an, dass der Plan von Bel Iblis stammte, doch dieser hielt sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt mit einer Flottengruppe bei Fondor auf. Er akzeptierte die Autorität des neuen Staatschef Pwoe, der nach dem Tod von Borsk Fey'lya die Macht übernommen hatte, nicht und verteidigte Fondor mit den dortigen Flotte. Der Pilot Tycho Celchu, der bei Borleias stationiert war, verglich den Yuuzhan Vong Kommandanten Czulkang Lah später mit Bel Iblis, denn laut seiner Aussage waren beide „alte leidenschaftliche, Furcht erregende Krieger und Lehrer der Kriegskunst“. Borleias wurde schließlich, nachdem die Lusankya ein Weltschiff vernichten konnte, aufgegeben. Bel Iblis kämpfte weiter alleine und erst als Cal Omas zum neuen Staatschef gewählt wurde, entschloss er sich, zur Neuen Republik zurückzukehren. Gemeinsam mit Traest Kre'fey und Keyan Farlander kommandierte er mit dem Mon Calamari-Sternkreuzer Harbinger die Schlacht von Ebaq 9. Die Hälfte seiner bei Fondor stationierten Flotte wurde in drei Kampfgruppen eingeteilt und nach Ebaq 9 in den Tiefkern gebracht. Die Falle ging auf und mithilfe der Jedi unter Luke Skywalker bekämpfte er die Vong-Kampfgruppe von Yun-Q'aah, die vorher Schiffe der Schmugglerallianz verfolgt hatte. Der Vong-Flotte blieb nur zwei Möglichkeiten, entweder fliehen oder kämpfen und sterben, als sie sich plötzlich in Richtung Ebaq 9 bewegten, um die Jedi auf dem Planeten zu töten. Bel Iblis folgte mit seinen Kampfgruppen den Vong unter dem Kommando von Kriegsmeister Tsavong Lah. Nachdem es der Jedi Vergere gelungen war, zahlreiche Vong zu töten, überzeugte Luke Skywalker Garm Bel Iblis, den Vong die Möglichkeit der Kapitulation anzubieten. Hierauf antworteten die Vong jedoch nicht und schließlich konnte bei Ebaq 9 ein großer Teil ihrer Armee vernichtet werden. Kriegsende Ein Jahr nach Ebaq 9 kam es zur Schlacht von Duro. General Antilles wurde bei dem Angriff stark bedrängt, bis schließlich Bel Iblis mit drei Schiffen erschien und ihn unterstützte. Obwohl hier einige Duros in der Annahme, die Galaktische Allianz wollte ihre Heimat zurückerobern, ihr Leben ließen, diente der Angriff einzig und allein zur Ablenkung der Eroberung von Fondor. Die Allianz verfügte nun über eine Position, das gefallene Coruscant zurückzuerobern und, wie Bel Iblis vor dem Oberkommando berichtete, würden in sechs Monaten erste Schiffe dort vom Stapel laufen. Admiral Sovv schlug nun vor, Bilbringi einzunehmen, doch der General widersprach, denn das System war zu nah am Coruscant, um es lange halten zu können. Auch beim Vorschlag, die Imperialen Restwelten hatte Bel Iblis Zweifel, denn für das Imperium hatte der Angriff keinerlei Nutzen. Trotzdem wurde schließlich ein Angriff auf Bilbringi gestartet, bei dem Bel Iblis jedoch nicht kommandierte. Persönlichkeit thumb|right|Garm Bel Iblis Unterschrift. Garm Bel Iblis war ein brillianter Taktiker und wahrscheinlich einer der größten der gesamten Neuen Republik. Er hatte zwar seinen Stolz, wie sich bei dem Streit zwischen ihm und Mon Mothma zeigte, aber dennoch sah er ein, wann er auf dem Schlachtfeld eine Niederlage erlitten hatte und dass es das Beste war zu fliehen, anstatt bei einem sinnlosen Angriff zu sterben. Er hatte zudem eine recht pragmatische Sicht auf bestimmte Ereignisse. So verurteilte er Kyp Durron und seine Schandtaten nicht und nahm die Dinge, beispielsweise die neuen Imperialen im Senat, so wie sie kamen. Hinter den Kulissen thumb|Der Gargantuaner *Garm Bel Iblis wurde von Timothy Zahn für Die dunkle Seite der Macht erfunden, um für Lando Calrissian und Han Solo eine Nebenhandlung zu haben. Während des Schreibens kam ihm dann die Idee mit der Gründung der Rebellen-Allianz, die er in den Charakter miteinarbeitete. *Im PC-Spiel Empire at War – Forces of Corruption besitzt er als persönliches Angriffsfahrzeug den Gargantuaner, eine 520 Kampf-Plattform. *Für Empire at War synchronisierte ihn Kristoffer Tabori. *In der Datenbank von StarWars.com wird seine Größe mit 170cm angegeben, in Behind the Magic jedoch mit 175cm. *Ursprünglich sollte Bel Iblis in Star Wars: Galaxies auftauchen, allerdings entfernte man ihn dann wieder. *Die Zeichner der Thrawn Trilogie orientierten sich bei Bel Iblis Aussehen wohl an Sean Connery. *Im Roman Rebellenträume wird er Garm bel Iblis und in Der Geist des dunklen Lords Garm Bel-Iblis genannt. *Es gibt einen Kontinuitätsfehler zwischen Wege des Schicksals und Die letzte Prophezeiung, denn im ersten Buch bewacht Bel Iblis den Fondor-Sektor, im zweiten hingegen wird er zurückerobert. Eine offizielle Stellungnahme liegt nicht vor. Quellen Bel Iblis, Garm Bel Iblis, Garm Bel Iblis, Garm Bel Iblis, Garm Bel Iblis, Garm Bel Iblis, Garm Bel Iblis, Garm Bel Iblis, Garm en:Garm Bel Iblis